


Start With Something Simple 从简单的开始

by blakjc



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom!Steve, Face-Fucking, First Time Domming, Frottage, Hair-pulling, M/M, Past Abuse, Sub!Bucky, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakjc/pseuds/blakjc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“那，你是个罪人？”</p><p>“不，我就是穿成这样而已。让人不太想引诱我堕落。不过，你，你简直是在让人引诱你堕落。”</p><p> </p><p>文案二：Bucky宁愿在家写经济学论文，直到他无意听到一个天使的谈话。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Start With Something Simple 从简单的开始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Start With Something Simple](https://archiveofourown.org/works/617989) by [kinky_kneazle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinky_kneazle/pseuds/kinky_kneazle). 



第一次翻译BDSM的文。我以前看的很少，对相关知识也不了解，这里的术语都是在google，百度上查的，并不专业。大家娱乐一下，请勿较真。有兴趣的也可以自己查查。另外，如果有读者对这方面比较在行，看到我哪里翻译的不对或不合适，请指出，我修改。

 

 

 

 

Clint认识Bruce，尽管他也说不上来从哪认识的。而Bruce，Bucky知道，跟Tony Stark有点不清不楚。最重要的是，Natasha看上了Tony的朋友Pepper，她直直盯着他的眼睛说：“你要来，James Buchanan Barnes；我需要一个伴儿。”Tony Stark比能点石成金的Midas国王更有钱，比萨德侯爵更堕落。这就是为什么Bucky正站在一个房间里，觉得这个派对策划人是按照简明的“BDSM俱乐部”概念设计的。再想想，很可能这 _就是_ 派对策划人眼中的BDSM俱乐部。

当然，Natasha对于“伴儿”的需要五分钟之后就没了，她朝他挥挥手，领着Pepper上楼去了。Clint看起来好像正同时跟五个女孩调情呢；五个女孩都在同样的时间用同样的方式咯咯笑着。就剩Bucky在那，偷瞄着手表， _欣赏着_ 这的装饰，一边又想他的时间更应该花在写他的经济学论文上。

该死，要是他现在在写论文可能会 _更开心_ 。

很多黑色红色的布条从墙上垂下来，在一个角落里还有一个艺术造型的圣安德鲁十字（1）。好多的锁链，一排展示的毛刷和鞭子，可以Bucky作为服从者的经历来说，他从没见过的一些东西。

尽管如此，这并不意味着这是个BDSM交流派对（2），或是什么别的，甚至可能试试都不行。这只是……

“一个罪人和圣人的派对，Steve。你被允许当圣人。”

一听见Tony Stark的声音，Bucky就溜进了鲜红色丝绒帘半遮的一个壁龛里。他穿着皮裤，戴着一个柔红色的项圈，但是他担心Stark看见他一眼，就知道他不应该来这。他是拿奖学金的——太过忙于兼职没空学习；太累从不搀和男生社团活动、派对，或是其他任何作为伟大的Howard Stark的儿子能做的事。

“我没看见多少圣人啊。”一个声音低声道。听起来有点倔。

“你们对我们来说足够‘圣’了。”

Bucky侧过点儿身子，可以看见他正偷听的这个三人组。看上起像是Tony和一个高大的橄榄球后卫，名字是某个神的名字。宙斯？海格力斯？阿瑞斯？

“Thor，这家伙是怎么通过了新生锻炼周，还如此纯洁的？”

啊对，是Thor。他论文里全是跟他“锤子”相关的玩笑。

“我们没给他看最过分的东西，怕他告发我们。”

“我从不……”第三个人说。他背冲着Bucky，但是他打扮成圣人的样子，背后一对假翅膀，金发上有一个光环。幸好没有白袍子那种东西，因为这人穿的西裤和白衬衣正好展示出他健美的身体。Bucky能看见配套的上衣和一件双排扣风雨衣扔在了附近的一张打屁股专用椅（3）上。哦，那他不是圣人。是Clint最爱的电视剧里的天使。

“我开玩笑的，Steve。”Thor说着，在那人背后锤了一拳，然后扭头跟Stark小声说：“差不多那样了。”

“我只是说，”Steve很明显回到了早先的话题，“这些太……”

Steve的声音小下去，就算从这个距离，Bucky都能看见Stark翻了个白眼。“这只是个派对，Steve。想想怎么玩得高兴。我要去拿点喝的。”

“我知道怎么让自己玩得高兴。”Steve嘟囔着。“而且，你够喝酒的年纪了吗？”他在Stark身后喊。Stark随便地抬手朝肩膀后挥了挥，走远了。

“我没开玩笑，Thor。他到喝酒年纪了吗？他不是跳了好几级？”

“看那儿，Steve。是Jane小姐，从她的监狱城堡里逃出来了。”

“监狱？”

“对。她管这个叫‘你要是想追求淑女，就该知道的科学实验室，Thor Odinson。’但是我害怕斯德哥尔摩综合征。不过呢，她还是从邪恶的天文学教授的魔掌里逃出来了，我必须要确保她没受到伤害。祝我好运吧，Steve阁下。”

“祝你好运。”Steve装着被逗笑了。 等Thor走远了，Bucky听见Steve自己嘀咕了一句：“真等不及学莎士比亚的这学期赶紧完。”

Bucky噗嗤一下笑出声，Steve猛地转过身，他湛蓝湛蓝的眼睛把他钉在了原地。Bucky认识他。他早该认出来这人是Steve Rogers。球队的四分卫，也是队长。在他被评为“全美大学最佳四分卫”之后，大家就开始叫他“美国队长”。很明显，他还有顺风耳，因为Bucky肯定在这些派对噪音下，他那声笑，声音很小。

“抱歉，我没想……”他比划了一下，然后拿手摩挲摩挲后颈。

“偷听？”Steve替他说完。

“是啊。”

“你是Bucky，对吧？我们一起上的‘美国战争’。”

“对。而你，是Castiel。”

Bucky立刻得到一个欣喜的微笑，他不禁报以微笑。“你看SPN？”

“有时候看。我室友很迷。”

“哦。”Steve看起来有点失望，因为Bucky不是个虔诚的剧迷。随即，他微笑着向前走了两步。“嗯，我是Steve Rogers。我是说，万一你不记得的话。你可能上课时没注意。”Steve抬起眼，眼睛睁得大大的，突然有点尴尬，“我不是说你上课不认真听。”

“没事。我知道我常打呼噜。”

“有时候。”

“周一的时候。我一下晚班就去上课了。”

“你上班？”

“总得吃饭，对吧？不可能人人都是Tony Stark。”

“是啊。”

Bucky猜他刚才语气里透着股酸酸的怨气儿，因为那句话让交谈终止了。该死，他以前很擅长这个的。总是能跟人调情、闲谈，不论对方是漂亮的拉拉队长还是橄榄球队长。那还是在Karpov之前。

“那，你是历史专业的？”他傻傻地问，想找点什么聊。

“辅修。”Steve答道。“我本来想学艺术，但是我爸说如果我白得了好处（指Steve获得大学提供的体育奖学金，不需要付学费），就该从学点什么有用的才行。”

“医学预科？”Bucky问。这问题吓得Steve笑出来，Bucky发现他喜欢他的笑声。

“不，是商科。”

“嗯，听起来也一样有意思。”

“说实话，我不知道怎么当个高明的商人。”

又是一片静。Bucky正想喝点什么，Steve开口道：“那，你是个罪人？”

“不，我就是穿成这样而已。让人不太想引诱我堕落。不过，你，你简直是在 _让人_ 引诱你堕落。”

Bucky意识到从自己嘴里说出什么的时候，脸红了。他瞧了一眼Steve，他也脸红了。

“气氛很合适。”Steve直视着墙上的一排鞭子。“我猜，我只需要找到正确的人。你带着项圈，那就是说你已经有主人了，对吗？”

“那只是，额，装扮用的。”

“噢。”他又失望了？“我猜在这，没人真的对‘装扮’以外的东西感兴趣。”

“你听起来挺失望的。”

Steve又笑了，不过这次不是以前那种愉悦的笑声；这次的充满的窘迫和尴尬。“挺有趣的，你知道吗？那么想想。”

“想什么？在床上，命令别人怎么做？”

Steve仍旧直视前方，不过就算在这里昏暗的灯光下，Bucky还是能看见他的喉结随着他吞咽的动作，在上下颤动。

“还是说，你喜欢被命令？”

“不。”Steve的声音听上去心事重重，就好像他认真考虑过这个问题。“我觉得我一点都不喜欢那样。”随即，他仿佛意识到正在跟人进行对话呢，因为他转过来面对Bucky，脸涨得通红。“对不起。跟一个只一起上过历史课的人说这些，有点太过了。”

“不。这很有趣。”

“我应该去看看Thor在干嘛。”

在他转身的时候，Bucky躲过他的大翅膀。“你可以命令我。”

这句话是TM从哪来的？Steve看着他，好像也在琢磨同样的问题。

“什么？”

Bucky一开始没回答。他停下来想了一下，盘算着这个高大英俊的金发男人要是个支配者会什么样。他是球队的队长，那就是说他知道怎么发号施令，不过他的紧张与尴尬不是好兆头。但是呢，他又挺温柔的；这告诉Bucky他不用担心下一秒的一巴掌或者一拳是出于愤怒而不是爱。他往前走了两步，站在Steve的领地里，他喜欢自己必须抬头看他的感觉。

“你可以命令我该做什么。”他说，让这些字缓慢、从容地从嘴里出来。“把我摁在地上。拉扯我的头发。 _用_ 我。”

“真的？”Steve惊讶地瞪大眼，Bucky忍不住笑了。

“抱歉，这主意太蠢了。”

“不，不蠢。”Steve向前走了一步，把Bucky推回那个壁龛里，那对可笑的大翅膀替他们挡住了别人的视线。他的双手慢慢抓住Bucky的两只手腕，把它们摁在他头顶上。“没问题吗？”Steve听起来有点呼吸急促。

“不行的时候我会告诉你。”

“你会说什么？”

Bucky想了一下，咧嘴笑起来，“美国队长。”

Steve低下头，额头靠在Bucky的额头上。“我恨那个名字。”

“那你肯定百分之百会停下。”

“我不知道该怎……”

“从简单的开始。”Bucky打断他。“从一个吻开始。”

Bucky不知道他为什么要鼓励一个毫无经验的人支配他；不知道自从上一次经历之后，他为什么会鼓励 _任何人_ 这样做。但是关于Steve，有什么东西强悍却又可爱，可靠而又真实，让Bucky能信任他。有什么东西紧紧缠绕着Bucky，迫使他想要打破那天使的外表，看看里面藏着什么样的恶魔。

Steve听从了他的建议，这个，嗯，如果让Bucky实话实说，很让人失望。那个吻犹豫不决，还很紧张。Bucky想，就算这次性爱只是温吞水，至少Steve长得还不错。然后，他就什么也想不了了，因为Steve跟进上前，把他抵在墙上，他连大气都喘不了。一只大手穿过他的头发，一把狠狠地揪住直到Bucky张开嘴抽气。

接着，Steve侵入进来，舌头深深捅进Bucky嘴里，牙齿刺入他的嘴唇。在感受到第一下揪头发的时候，Bucky的分身就弹动起来；在Steve的手握紧他手腕的时候，他的屁股向前顶着。他发现Steve也硬了时，一声柔软的呻吟从他嘴里泄出来。

“跪……”Steve的声音很小，Bucky看着他咽了口口水，又张嘴道：“跪下。”这次，命令强势，Bucky自动服从。

Steve向下微弯着腰，站在他跟前，身形高大，那对翅膀更加大了他的体型，Bucky发现自己被困在了他有力的双腿和墙之间。他眼睛的位置正好是胯下的高度，他盯着Steve裤子下面凸起的帐篷。Bucky开始流口水，而Steve又犹豫了。他抬起头，发现Steve正温柔地看着他，伸出一只手轻轻地放在他头上。

“我能……”Bucky停下，自动更正道：“ _能允许_ 我吸你的鸡巴吗，先生？”

“没必要用‘先生’。也没必要用正确的语法。如果你想把我吸出来，你得证明那是你想要的。”Steve的头挡住了光线，Bucky看不到他的表情。但是他确定Steve的眼睛正看着他，就像他确定他的手指在摸他的头皮。“你得说服我你很擅长这个。”

上帝，他……？Steve想让他说下流话；让他求他。Bucky的老二包在残忍的皮裤里，硬的发疼。他把脸贴在Steve的胯上歇了一下，但Steve一把就把他拉开，让他的眼睛向上看。

“嗯？”

“ _求你_ ，Steve，我想要吸你的鸡巴。我想要感觉它有多热，用舌头尝到它的咸腥味和麝香味。我想要用嘴包裹住你，让你顶到最里面。我能做到的，你知道。我能把你整个含进去，直到你的阴毛擦红我的鼻子。想想我的嘴里有多紧，我的喉咙箍在你的龟头上。我想让你射在我的喉咙里，但是如果你想拔出来射我一脸，标记我，让我成为你的，那也很棒。”Bucky能看见Steve的老二在裤子里抖动；他很有说服力。“请允许我，Steve。 _求你_ 。”

轻轻的一声呻吟，接着，“手背后。”Bucky立刻服从。“如果你想要停下，就把手放到我屁股上，否则就一直背后。明白？”

Bucky点头。

“好，很好。”Steve听起来有点紧张。

“你想让我用嘴把裤子解开吗？”

“啥？哦，不。抱歉。”那局促的声音又回来了，不过Steve还是解开皮带，把裤子和平角裤退到睾丸下面，他的分身直直地立着，又大又骄傲，就像他本人。Bucky的大话可能说早了；他现在完全不确定自己能否把Steve整个含进嘴里。不过，尝试一下的过程会很美妙。

首先，他舔了一下Steve老二的顶部，把那里黏糊糊的前液舔干净。那个味道的刺激直接冲向他的胯部，他的屁股紧绷，猛地往前拱了一下；不知道与其他任何经历的感觉相比，跟皮裤的摩擦感是更甘美还是更痛苦。他把嘴再张大些，他喜欢嘴被那样撑开，那种嘴巴被充满，鼻腔里充斥着汗液和性爱味道的感觉。

Bucky紧紧握着手腕，不想自己一松手，一切就都结束了。他集中精力控制自己的身体，把Steve吞进去，退后时吮吸着，每吞吐一下就含进去更多直到他把整根阴茎都含进嘴里。他稍稍抬起头，看见Steve正低头盯着他看。派对某处的聚光灯扫过他们身上，在灯光晃走之前，Bucky看到他脸上印刻着极力控制忍耐的表情。

Steve的手紧抓着他的肩膀，帮他保持平衡，但是Bucky想让它们放在自己头上，轻抚他的脸，拉扯他的头发，把他固定住让他动不了。他深吸了一口气，设法含糊地吐出几个字：“我头发。”

Steve没有犹豫；他的手指伸进Bucky头发里，抓住一大把。Bucky吞吐着他的老二，呻吟着，Steve的臀抖动起来，更深地顶进去。Bucky知道Steve要到了，能从他紧绷的、颤抖着的大腿看出来，能从他拉扯他头皮的手一下紧一下松感觉出来。

他没有用牙，轻轻含着Steve的那根，沿着它的长度让嘴唇一直拖到顶部，这个动作仿佛从Steve身体里释放了某样东西。但是Steve忍住了；他的自控力像钢铁般坚强。他低下头，说：“我现在要艹你的嘴。”

如果要问有什么东西，比刚刚从一个天使嘴里说出的那句话更淫荡，Bucky真是想不出来了。他赞成的哼了哼，希望自己眼里恳求的目光能让Steve明白他在说“好”。好，这要比“行吧”更棒。这简直绝妙得无以伦比。

那道灯光又照过他们这个角落，Bucky瞥见Steve正咬着嘴唇，紧闭双眼，而他的鸡巴正快速而有控制的一下下插进Bucky嘴里。

“我想标记你。”灯光消失的时候，Steve说道。“想射到你脸上，把我的味道抹到你皮肤上，让它们永远都留在那。不过，现在是派对。人太多。”

这种占有的意味让Bucky的阴茎在裤子里颤动。他嘬空双颊，猛吸了一口，Steve深深顶进去，分身埋在Bucky的喉咙里搏动着射出。

“Bucky。”Steve呢喃着，尽管派对噪声嘈杂，Bucky还是听到了他的话。他没动，虽然双腿间的器官抽痛，他还是耐心等待命令。“你可以在我身上摩擦，如果你愿意的话。”等Steve找回呼吸后，他说。“你可以选，我的小腿，或者大腿。”

 _艹_ 。这种话是怎么从一个天使嘴里说出来的？不到半小时以前他还觉得这人特天真纯洁？Bucky本来想说大腿，但是他现在好像站都站不起来。他抬头看向Steve时，他想就这么跪着，紧握住沉积在内心的这种祈求的感觉，所以他从擦伤的喉咙和破裂的嘴唇里吐出两个字：“小腿。”

Steve把脚伸到Bucky的腿间，Bucky紧贴着他小腿上强健的肌肉和骨骼开始挺动身体。Steve用一只宽大的手掌摁住他肩胛骨，把Bucky的身体贴在他整条腿上；另一只手捧着他的后脑勺，把Bucky的头贴在他自己的跨上。

没多久，Bucky就感觉到快感逐渐堆积，虽然他试图压抑着，但那种感觉还是从他的睾丸开始扩散到他的全身。“求你。”他喘息着说。

“你不用忍着。到了就射吧。”

Bucky已经到了，他抵着Steve的腿又狠狠地挺动了几下，把脸埋在Steve的大腿上发出闷闷的呻吟。他痉挛着射出，一下，两下，皮裤里面一片粘腻。

“艹。”他坐到脚跟上，觉得身上的每块肌肉都化成水了。Steve在他跟前蹲下，把Bucky的胳膊从背后拽出来，给他按摩，直到从他的二头肌一直到手腕都恢复了知觉。

“你还好吗？”Steve手上的动作没停，问他。“应该有事后照顾，对吧？”

“你朋友知道你空闲的时候，研究奇怪的性爱好吗？”

这个问题让Steve吃惊地笑出来。“不。不过要是他们仔细往这边瞧的话他们可能会知道的。真抱歉。”

“我们藏着这里头呢。壁龛就是干这个的。”

“你没事吧？”

“没事。”Bucky觉得有点晕。不是身处在私密空间（4）里，而是愉悦地一塌糊涂。“嗯，我感觉很好。”

“我能给你拿点什么吗？做点什么？”

“有杯喝的最好。还有……”他犹豫了一下，不确定能不能问。

“还有？”

“别离开我？别留我一个人。至少就一小会儿。”

“我们干嘛不一人一杯喝的，然后到外面坐坐，看星星？你要喝什么？”

五分钟之后，他俩端着汽水坐在外面的长椅上，翅膀丢在了草坪上，Steve的风衣披在两人身上。凉爽的空气把Bucky脑子里昏沉吹走，但是他还是不愿意离开紧靠在旁边的Steve那火热的身体。

“我…… _谢谢_ ，Bucky。”

“没……”Bucky晃了晃脑袋。“谢谢你。”他又贴过去一点；他想被这么宠爱着，再久一点，趁他还没有回去那个冰冷的公寓，写论文，然后去上早班之前。

“我不……”

Bucky等着Steve的下文，但是他没说话。“你不什么？”

“我不知道现在怎么回事。”

Bucky抬头看着他。他没想过下一步；他以为刚才的占有欲只不过是那个特殊时刻的结果。也许，它仍是，现在Steve就是出于礼貌而已。但是，在Steve的眼神里，有 _渴望_ 。而这一晚上Bucky都在信任他。

“你可以从简单的开始。”他最后说道，“送我回家，跟我道晚安，吻别。说好。”

“好什么？”

“你想回来找个时间一起出去吗？吃晚饭？看电影？”

“好。”

Bucky笑了，又窝回Steve的臂弯里。

（1） BDSM 用具里最常见的一种。主要可以固定手腕脚腕。  
（2） 英文为playparty。（以下为译者总结维京百科以及urban dictionary解释）主办方提供一些主要的道具家具。BDSM同好们聚在一起，进行捆绑，针刺，打屁股等活动，或者聊天交流心得。有些派对并不涉及性爱，派对主办人的要求不一样。而且通常都有规定要求参加者遵守，还可能在房间或地下室里配有摄像头，保证安全。  
（3） BDSM 用具里最常见的一种。  
（4） 英文为subspace。（以下为译者总结urban dictionary解释）是一块神圣的“精神空间/领域”。在D/S关系中，某次激烈且满足的性爱或SM活动之后，如果sub绝对信任dom，他/她可能会把自己精神和肉体的安全完全交给自己的dom，进入subspace。可能表现为：sub无法感知周围一切事物，失去判断能力；出现幻觉；甚至会感到他/她与自己的dom在精神上合二为一，能互相感知对方的思想。

在sub进入subspace时，dom需要担负起责任照顾sub，必须确保sub精神、情感和肉体的安全健康。并引领他/她回到vanilla space——可理解为正常状态，从而令sub恢复自己的一切感知觉和判断力。而dom的这种行为被称为aftercare。译者在本文中译成（Steve口中的）“事后照顾”。


End file.
